Angel I Own
by surprisedreader
Summary: Matthew is an angel who is caught on demon Hollands lands without permission. This results in his being held until a deal can be made for his release. What will happen between the rough Demon Lord and the stubborn Angel? Can they survive each other or will they kill one another before they find out about the baby. NETH/CAN AU Mpreg


This is a story for compa16. They requested that I do a story similar to Angel of Mine but with a rougher Holland and a more stubborn Matthew. I hope that you all will enjoy and please keep in mind that this is NOT Angel of Mine though there are times things are going to be the same. This WILL be Mpreg so I don't wanna hear any whining about you not knowing or not liking it later when it comes up. Other than that please enjoy and let me know what you think of this second go round and let me know if anyone has any ideas for it.

! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+ ~! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_

Matthew dipped lower towards the ground running his hand along the water below him watching the ripples he created before pushing himself up and away.

Day six of his area recon he was sent on. To be honest if he never came back no one would really notice, but Matthew did his best to keep to the schedule that was given to him. He was allotted seven days to spy on the local demon population outside of the gates of heaven. Technically it was breaching the contract the angels and demons had made millenniums ago, but with people's inability to see Matthew on most occasions he was used as an exception to the rule.

Well exception in a, 'it's not illegal unless they catch you' sort of way.

Matthew sighed. It had been a boring trip. Spying held no real fun for him as it did his sibling. Alfred loved going out on recon's. The spying, the danger, the rush of it all. There was no rush for Matthew. The blond felt more like his whole life was one big recon were no one saw him and he was just left to collect all the information no one wanted anyone else to know.

Troublesome…

Boring…

Lonely…

Matthew paused in his forward movement to get his bearings. There was supposed to be a house out here somewhere that needed looking over so he could gage the Lord Demons strength and his numbers. That way if a full on war ever broke out again the angels would have an idea of outline of the enemy forces.

Matthew sighed again lifting an arm to shield his eyes as he looked up at the sun. He wanted to go home. Take off his armor that was too heavy and curl up in bed and sleep. To have a justifiable reason to feel utterly alone for once.

Pain ripped through Matthews arm up into his shoulder. The scream that came out of his mouth could only be described as animalistic as he fell towards the ground. Matthew landed on the ground with an intensity that made his feet burn but hardly compared to the blinding burning in left side.

Panting Matthew backed himself into a tree scanning his surroundings quickly before lifting his arm to get a better look at what was stuck in it. Sweat broke out on the angels forehead and his stomach rolled as he fingered the metal tip of the spear that was just brushing the underside of his throat.

Someone had seen him.

Someone had not only seen him but attacked him with a spear and had good enough aim to hit him through one of the few weak spots in his armor under the arm.

"Damn it." Matthew cursed softly before hearing a branch snap to his right. He grabbed the handle of the weapon protruding from him and snapped off the end. Hardly better but would have to do for now. He couldn't risk jerking it out and bleeding any more. Blood was ozzing out steadily from the opening already.

The angel opened his wings to take off again praying whoever had seen him didn't have another spear handy when someone tackled him from the right plowing him into the ground. Once of Matthews wings made a sickening cracking sound with impact and pain flared up the angels arm as he delivered a swift elbow to the demon's above him eye. Blood dripped down on the back of Matthews neck telling him he'd broken skin and he took a moments joy from that as he tried to crawl out from under the heavier male.

"Come here!" The demon snarled grabbing Matthew's foot and dragging him back on his belly. "ANGEL POWER LEVEL ONE!" Matthew hollered feeling the extra power fill him he kicked blindly backwards and felt a clavicle snap under his shoe.

The demon howled letting him go and Matthew scrambled forward on all fours as best he could ignoring his pain as adrenaline poured through him. He got a mile before the someone grabbed his back and slammed him into a tree. He gasped in pain and the larger male behind him panted for breath before flipping Matthew around so they were facing each other.

The demon was tall. Taller then Matthew was expecting. He was probably actually attractive for a demon under all the blood that was sticking to the right side of his face from the wound Matthew had made. He had ashy blonde hair that was spiked up and softly glowing amber eyes that made Matthew uneasy. "Why are you on my land angel."

Matthew spit in his face.

The demon wiped the saliva away slowly looking down at Matthew like he though the angel was scum. He licked his canine that Matthew could already tell was a sign of irritation for the man before his hand flew forward making the angel see stars.

"Let's try this again." He said jerking Matthew upright again making his head spin a little. "Why the fuck are you on my land?"

Matthew replied with a head-butt and a knee to the kidney. That earned him a fist in the gut and had him leaned over retching up everything he'd eaten for breakfast. Matthew clung to the man with his right hand while the other hung limply starting to go numb from the spear still lodged in it. He tried not to think about it as he force air into his lungs. The angel was ashamed of himself for hanging off his enemy like a sick child but took a little pleasure at the vomit that splattered the man's shoes and pant legs.

The shoes looked expensive. One point for the away team.

Matthew lurched forward plowing them both painfully into the ground making them both groan. They fought for dominance fist, nail, and knee pounding away at each other ruthlessly desperate to gain the upper hand before Matthew lost it his hold and the demon lord had him pinned with his face pressed into the dirt and his wounded arm twisted painfully behind his back.

"Submit!"

Matthew growled trying to kick with his restrained legs which only got his arm twisted even further back. The angel arched himself trying to relieve the pain and cried out again. "Stop! Stop please stop!"

"Drop your power and submit Angel!"

"I SUBMIT!" Matthew screamed the words into the ground pressing his forehead into the dirt wishing it would just swallow him and his shame right up.

The tension in his arm eased until he felt it be released and the man got off from atop him. Slowly he eased the aching appendage under him to cradle it against his chest before he was flipped over with the demons boot so he was on his back.

"You were one hell of a run." The demon laughed squatting down to look Matthew over as he wiped blood out of his eye and flicked it away. Matthew hissed and the demon's smile went a little dark. "Tempt me into hitting you again I dare you."

They eyed each other beaten and bruised and Matthew already knew what was coming next before the Demon reached for to strip him of his armor. Demons always marked their property and as far as a demon was concerned an angel who submits is as good as property until they were returned to heaven.

The process was quick. The chest plate was removed and thrown aside hitting a tree with a clang and the metal leg plates went next tossed off into the words for some scavenger to find and sell. He hardly felt the arm bands get jerked off along with the chain male leaving him only in his blood stained body suit. When the demon went to do that Matthew started to struggle again. Just because he knew what was going to happen didn't mean he couldn't still kick and protest a little. The demon chuckled probably knowing Matthews thoughts and just grabbed the front and ripped it.

"Bastard!" Matthew hissed before his mouth was suddenly covered by the other man's lips tongue diving into his mouth. He pulled back red and gasping for air and the demon chuckled again tapping the back of one of his now naked legs. "Up."

"Piss off!"

"You can't support yourself on all fours with that spear coming out of your shoulder like that. Lift your leg or leave it up to me to pick how much I bend you in half its up to you."

Matthew swallowed and lifted his legs cursing the bastard before him the whole time. "AHHHHHH! DAMN IT!"

"Oh come on little angel relax. It will feel better. I promise you may even like it." The hand petting Matthews face was gentle, but it did nothing to ease the feeling of being ripped in two by the spit lubed manhood that was making its way inside him.

The rhythm hardly started out slow but it could have been worse. He'd seen angel who were treated come back home hardly even able to walk. The thought hardly made Matthew feel any better and he hated himself a little more as his own length hardened.

The demon's laugh mocked him and the hand the man offered to help get him off made Matthew want to scratch his eyes out. He settled for dragging his nails down the demons back in a way he was sure would leave marks.

He felt the demon nuzzle his neck and breath in deeply before he realized what was going on and teeth tore into him. "No! No no!" He cried out feeling the demon's growl vibrate against his jugular.

Pleasure pulsed out from the bite as they connected and it was the end of him. Matthew came with a scream and Holland coated the angels inside with his own essence. They laid together panting a moment before Holland pushed himself upright and stood jerking his pants back on and Matthew pushed himself into a sitting position. Even if he couldn't stand he didn't want to be laying out in front a demon like that. He felt tears prick at his eyes as he gently touched the mark on his neck. Damn it he would wear it forever.

The demon looked at the Angel crying on the floor truly for the first time since he'd spotted him up in the sky. He was beautiful. "You know…" He said tilting his head to the side watching large purple eyes leak giant tears. "They say that if a demon bathes in the blood of an angel they will become pure again."

Matthew's whole body shuttered and the ash haired blonde smiled widely before squatting down before the silently crying Angel forcing his face up so they could look each other in the eye. "Don't worry Cherub. I do not believe the blasphemy of my brethren. It would be a shame to drain you in a bath anyway. I have a much better use for you." Matthew shuttered again but his eyes were hard even if his lip quivered and one wing was broken uselessly at his side. Holland stood his full height again and the Angels eyes followed him.

Watching.

Waiting for a moment to strike out and kill the Demon even if it would cost him his life. "What is your name Seraph?"

"Why?" The word was spoken softly, but with power. Not power most would notice. It was subtle. Hardly distinguishable between the tremor of fear and hoarseness from crying.

"So that I may have something to call you when I take you into my bed." The demon said not at all sarcastically watching as anger filtered into purple eyes. He laughed. "

"Matthew…" He said dropping his head. "They call me Matthew."

"Matthew…" The demon repeated with a nod making the angel shiver as his name was said on those sinfully attractive lips. "I am Holland. The demon of this realm and I claim you as my hostage for breaking the code and entering my sector without warrant. You will remain mine until I come to a deal with your God that I find agreeable compensation for your transgression. You will do as I say without fail until this time comes. Do you agree to these terms?"

Matthews good wing twitched like he wanted to use it but his face stayed blank as he stared back at Holland without replying. A growl formed in the back of Holland's throat. "Would you like me to break the other wing Angel?" He asked. "Then speak your vow to me so we may be down with it!"

The tears stopped and Matthew brushed them away with his one good arm. "I…will never speak a vow to you demon. I would rather have my wings ripped off!"

Holland threw his head back and laughed showing of bloody teeth. "Oh Angel I am going to enjoy my time with you."

Review?


End file.
